My Greatest Mistake
by SouthernB3lle
Summary: Jasper Whitlock is a single father who just moved to Forks. There he meets the love of his life, Alice Cullen. But then his daughter's mother comes back and wants her. Jasper and Alice must fight to keep her with them. All Human
1. Addison Whitlock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Jasper Whitlock closed his daughter's door. Jasper was single father to a two year old, Addison Whitlock. His daughter looked exactlylike him. She had his blonde hair, although it is a lot neater, and his blue eyes. He thanked God everyday that she looked like him instead of her cruel mother. Her mother took advantage of Jasper one night. When Jasper found out she was pregnant, Jasper and his parents were extremely disappointed but they fought for custody. It was easy, Addison's mother didn't want her. Jasper and his parent's fell in love with Addison as soon as they saw her. His parents were always there for him and Addison. But then, Jasper's company wanted him to move to Forks, Washington. Jasper took it even though his parents were upset but they knew Jasper needed to support Addison.

Jasper sighed and walked into the kitchen of his new house. He quietly put up his small amount of dishes. Once he finished the dishes, he went into the living room to set up pictures. The first picture was his senior picture of high school. The second was him in the nursery st the hospital looking down at his newborn daughter. The third was his parents and newborn Addison. He remember the day she was born perfectly.

**Flashback**:

_Jasper paced up and down the waiting room. _

_"Jasper sit down," his mother said._

_Jasper nodded and sat by her. As soon as he did, the nurse came it._

_"Mr. Jasper Whitlock?" She asked. Jasper stood up. "Congratulations, Mr. Whitlock, you have a daughter."_

_Jasper's eyes grew big and turned to his parents who smiled and nodded. "Can I see her?" Jasper asked. It was the first time he had spoken since they been here._

_"Of course. Follow me," The nurse answered. _

_Jasper and his parents followed her down the hall to the nursery. The nurse handed him a bracelet and told him he could go in any time he wanted along with his parents and he could take her home in two days. Jasper, in a daze, nodded and went in. The nurse pointed to the last baby. Jasper took a deep breath and walked over to the baby. He looked down at the small baby. She was asleep. _

_Jasper turned to the nurse. "Can I hold her?"_

_"Of course," The nurse answered. She went over and picked up his daughter. "Sit down in the chair."_

_Jasper sat down. The nurse handed her to him telling him to hold her head. Jasper, still in a daze, nodded and took her. He looked down at her and smiled. He looked up to his mom and dad who were beaming ear to ear. Jasper knew they loved have a granddaughter but they were still disappointed in him._

**End Flashback:**

Jasper smiled at the memory and finished with the pictures. The others were just of him and Addison or just of Addison. On the wall, he hung up the lastest picture of him, Addison, and his parents. It was taken before he and Addison left.

Jasper stopped, looked at the picture, then listened for Addison. When he was sure she was fine, he went to cleaning the coffee table. He was still cleaning when his phone rang. Jasper quickly went to it and answered it.

"Hello?" Jasper said listening for Addison.

"_Jasper, did you make it?" _Rosalie said. Rosalie was Jasper's best friend from Texas who moved to Forks to marry Emmett Cullen.

"Yeah, I did."

"_Great. Why don't you come to dinner tomorrow? You remember the address right?" _Rosalie asked.

"Of course, I'll be there," Jasper said remembering she didn't know about Addison. He made a mental note to give Addison a bath. "You want me around 7:00?"

"_You read my mind, Jazz. Oh, and Emmett's family's going to be there."_

"I would love to meet my best friend's family," Jasper said remembering Rosalie's wedding. He was her best man. Emmett's family couldn't make it so Jasper didn't meet them. It was only Rosalie's family, his family, and Emmett's friends.

_"Good. We can laugh about all the good times. I'll see you tomorrow, Jazz."_

"Bye, Rose," Jasper hung up listening for Addison again.


	2. Meeting the Cullens

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Morning:**

Jasper hummed happily as he scramble the eggs. He hummed his way to the toaster and put bread in it. He got two plates and put some fried ham on it.

He then heard tiny footsteps. Jasper looked up to see Addison in the doorway. Her hair was sticking up and one of her pajama legs were halfway up her leg. Jasper chuckled.

"Morning, sweetheart," He said holding his arms out.

Addison immediately went into his arms. "Morning, Daddy."

Jasper smiled and sat her on the counter. "Hungry?" Addison nodded. "Alright, stay right there," Jasper said moving away from the counter. He finished fixing her plate and then poured her favorite juice in her sippy cup. He then picked her up while balancing her plate and cup on his arm. He sat her down in her booster seat then gave her her food. Jasper then finished his plate and sat across from his daughter. "Honey, what do you think about visiting a friend of mine tonight?"

Addison nodded and took a bite of eggs.

Jasper chuckled and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "After you eat, you need to take a bath, okay baby girl?" Addison nodded again.

When they finished eating, Jasper carried her to the bathroom. Jasper fixed her bath then washed her off and her hair. He gave her her favorite bath toys then he went to find her an outfit for tonight.

Addison's room was the first thing Jasper had done. It was painted a pale purple. On the bed, the sheets were another shade of purple. Above her bed, her name in wooden letters were hung up. On another wall, there was a shelf of Precious Moments. Jasper went to her closet and pick out a dress his mother gave her. He laid it on the bed then got out some play clothes.

Addison finished her bath early. Jasper got her dressed and spent the rest of the day playing with Addison.

***

By six o'clock, Jasper was showered and dressed in jeans and white bottom down shirt. He attempted to brush his hair. He had Addison's scrapbook out that his mom made him and gave it to him for his birthday. He also had Addison's bag he used as a diaper bag when she was a baby. It was black and in the picture there was a black and white picture of him and baby Addison. You could only see their chest and they were both not wearing in shirts. He went back into Addison's room.

"Come here, baby girl, let's put your dress Grandma gave you on," He said.

Addison jumped up from her doll house. "Okay" She got dressed without complaining.

While Jasper brushed her hair, Addison talked to her grandmother on the phone.

"And it no sun!" Addison cried.

"_Aww, don't worry, Addie," _Mrs. Whitlock assured her granddaughter. "_Well I'm gonna have to go, baby. I love you and your daddy very much. I'll talk to you later."_

"Bye, Grandma," Addison handed the phone back to her father. He hung it up and tied her ribbon like his mom taught him to.

Jasper stood up. "Alright, baby girl, let's go."

Addison smiled and ran to the door. Jasper chuckled and put her jacket on her then put his on. He grabbed the scrapbook, Addison's bag, and the keys.

Jasper pulled up at Rosalie's house at seven on the dot. He grabbed the scrapbook and bag then got Addison out of her carseat.

"Now remember, baby girl, my friend doesn't know about you even though you know about her," Jasper told her kissing her nose.

"Okay, Daddy," Addison promised kissing his nose back.

Jasper chuckled and rang the doorbell.

"Well, you always on time, aren't you Jasp-who is this?" Rosalie stopped midsentence and looked at Addison.

"Rose, this is Addison Jane Whitlock, my daughter," Jasper said.

Rosalie eyes grew huge. "Jasper Whitlock, what the hel-heck happened?"

"It's a long story. Now can we come in before my daughter catches a cold," Jasper said pushing her out of the way and into the house.

Rosalie closed the door and led him to the living room. "Emmett, you remember Jasper Whitlock don't you?" Rosalie asked ignoring the subject on Addison.

Emmett stood up. "Oh yeah, your best man because you didn't have a best girl friend. Yeah I remember. Nice to see you again, Jasper," Emmett said laughing. "Who's this?"

"My daughter," Jasper said simply bending down and taking off her jacket. He laid it across her bag along with his jacket and scrapbook. "So where's your family, Emmett?"

"In the kitchen. They like to cook," Emmett said turning into the kitchen.

Rosalie looked down at Addison, who was holding Jasper's hand, then at Jasper. "I want the story, Whitlock. At dinner. And I don't care if Emmett's family is here. I want the story," Rosalie said harshly before going into the kitchen.

Jasper smiled down at Addison before leading her to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Jasper could of sworn they were having a party. Rosalie was talking to a carmel colored hair woman, who Jasper believed was Emmett's mother. On Rose's hip was a baby boy. Emmett was arm wrestling with a bronze colored haired who was Emmett's brother. A brown hair woman was watching them. A blonde man was cooking. Jasper felt Addison squeeze his hand. Jasper picked her up as Rosalie lookat at him.

Rosalie went over to him. "Everyone, this is Jasper Whitlock, my best friend," Rosalie said. "Jasper, this is Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Emmett's parents. Edward, Emmett's brother, and his wife, Bella."

Carlisle and Edward came over and shook his hand. Bella smiled and waved. Esme came over and hugged him.

"Alice isn't here yet but she's always fashionably late," Rosalie told Jasper looking at Addison.

Jasper nodded shifting Addison in his arms. Jasper looked down at the baby in Rosalie arms.

"Oh, this is Daniel. He's 18 months. I meant to call and tell you when he was born but I was just so caught up, you know what I mean?" Rosalie said kissing Daniel's curls.

Jasper looked down at Addison and smiled. "Yea, I know exactly what you mean. Where's Carlie?"

"Upstairs playing with Edward and Bella's daughter, Nessie. Addison can go play too," Rosalie answered.

Addison shook her head and buried her face in Jasper's chest. "She's shy," Jasper answered.

Rosalie nodded and handed Daniel to Esme. "I'll go get the girls since dinner is almost done." She walked out.

"So, Jasper, were you married?" Esme asked.

"No, ma'am, I wasn't. It's a long story," Jasper answered.

"We'll hear it at dinner, Mom," Emmett said getting out the plates.

Esme nodded. "I wonder where Alice is? I'm worried."

"Don't worry, Mom," A voice cried behind Jasper.

Jasper turned around to see a short pixie like girl. She had short black spiked hair and the most beautiful green eyes Jasper has ever seen. She looked at him and smiled.

She walked past him and kissed her dad's cheek then her mom's then hugged her brothers. She turned back to Jasper. "You must be Jasper Whitlock, Rose's friend. I'm Alice, Emmett's sister." She held out her hand.

He shifted Addison and took it. "Nice to meet you, Alice, and I'm Rose's best friend."

Alice laughed. Jasper thought it was the most beutiful laugh in the world. "So who is this beautiful little girl?" Alice asked.

"My daughter, Addison," Jasper answered.

"Oh, okay," Alice said slightly disappointed.

Rosalie came back down followed by Carlie and Nessie. Carlie ran to Jasper.

"Uncle Jasper, I haven't seen you in years!" The five year old cried.

Jasper bent down to her level. "Hey Carlie. My have you grown."

Carlie smiled and hugged him around his neck. She then looked at Addison. "Who's this, Uncle Jazz?"

Jasper sat down on the floor and turned Addison around to face Carlie. "Carlie, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Addison. Addison, sweetheart, this is Carlie, Rose's daughter. She's only a couple years older hen you," Jasper said.

Addison looked at Carlie, then Rosalie who was kneeled behind Carlie then back at her father. "Hi, Carlie," She said in a small voice.

Carlie smiled a huge smile. "Do you want to play with Nessie and me after dinner?"

Addison nodded before turning her head back into Jasper's chest. Jasper stood up with Addison still in his arms. Rosalie stood up as well.

"Alright let's eat," She said.

**AN: Sorry for being so long. The next one will be just as long.**


	3. The Story

**I do not own Twilight only Addison**

Jasper laughed as Emmett picked on Bella and her blushing for the tenth time. Addison giggled slightly from his lap. Jasper kissed her head, glad she was finally warming up.

"Okay, okay. Em, please stop messing with Bella. She isn't that funny," Rosalie warned. Everyone laughed then settled down as Rosalie turned to Jasper. "You promised, Jasper."

Jasper sighed and set Addison down. "Carlie, why don't you show Addison your room?"

Carlie nodded and jumped down. She went over to Addison and held out her hand. Addison bit her lip and turned to Jasper. Jasper gave her an encouraging smile and kissed her forehead.

"Go, baby girl, go have fun," Jasper said tapping nose. Addison giggled and followed Carlie and Nessie.

Once they left, Jasper turned back to Rosalie. "Rose, you know you're still my best friend and that I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think less of me."

"Jazz, I would never-"

"I know but two years ago, I wasn't thinking," Jasper interrupted. "I was at a party that Peter invited me to. Rose, you know how I am about alcohol, two drinks and I'm gone. Well I had those two drinks and this girl, not saying who, took advantage of that. I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and no idea where I was. I looked over and was immediately disappointed in myself so I went home and forgot all about it. But that didn't exactly work. She came and found me six weeks later saying she was pregnant and it was mine. I didn't know what to think. My parents, as supportive as they are, were extremely disappointed but talked to me and we came to a decision. We wanted the baby. Of course, the mother had to be the cruelest person alive. She didn't want the baby and wanted to get rid of it. I was completely outraged and talked her out of it. She refused so we took her to court. The judge, wanting what's best for the baby, gave me soul custody of the baby.

"When I first saw Addison, I fell in love. She was the most beautiful baby in the world. My parents, of course, fell in love. Mom moved in for awhile to help but I really didn't need it. She hardly cried and when she did, all you had to do was pick her up. I probably video taped every waking moment of her life. Mom took million of pictures and made a scrapbook. She gave it to me on Father's Day.

"The first time you called after she was born, I considered telling you but I didn't want you to hate me. I knew I made a mistake, a mistake that changed my life forever but if I didn't, Addison won't be here. She won't be my life. Addison was the greatest mistake I ever made and I don't reject it," Jasper finished.

Rosalie looked at him, crying. "Jasper, I don't hate you or Addison." She stood up and hugged him. "I can tell how happy you are and how Addison has changed you."

"Thank you, Rose. And before I forget, my daughter needs a godmother and I thought my best friend could maybe be her godmother?" Jasper asked.

Rosalie smiled and nodded. "Of course. Addison needs a mother-figure in her life."

"Thanks, Rose." Jasper stood up. "Now, do you want to see what I've been up to the last two years?"

Rosalie nodded and followed him to the living room. Emmett and his family followed as well. Jasper picked up the scrapbook and sat on the couch. Rosalie sat next to him, Esme on the other side, Alice by Esme, and Bella by Rosalie. Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle leaned over the couch.

Jasper opened the scrapbook. The first page said _Addison Jane Whitlock _across the top. All of the pictures were of Addison in the hospital.

"Aww, Jazz, she looks so much like you," Rosalie cried. "I love this one." She pointed to the picture of Jasper in the nursery looking down at baby Addison.

"That's one of Mom's favorites," Jasper said.

"Did you name her or your parents?" Esme asked.

"I did, ma'am. It took me awhile because I wanted her name to fit her. I went through several baby name books until I came up with Addison. It was perfect for her. And Jane is my mother's name," Jasper explained.

Rosalie smiled and turned the page. The next page was baby Addison at home. Rosalie pointed to the one on Addison's bag. "Jazz, I want a copy of this picture."

"Of course. You can have as many as you want. My mom has this one framed and hanging up in her living room," Jasper said. "My dad actually gave me the idea. He had the same picture done with me as a baby and when my sister was a baby."

Rosalie smiled. "Jazz, you're gonna make me cry again."

Jasper chuckled. "You want to see my favorite?"

Rosalie nodded and watched Jasper flipped the page. He pointed to another black and white picture. It was Jasper laying down in a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Baby Addison was laying on his stomach, asleep and wearing a white onesie. Jasper had his arm around her and was looking down at her. Rosalie sniffed.

"I want that one too, Jazz," Rosalie said.

"Like I said you can have as many as you want," Jasper told her smiling.

Rosalie nodded turning the page of the scrapbook. They all stayed quiet for awhile until there was a cry upstairs.

"Addison," Jasper cried jumping up and running upstairs with Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, and Edward at his heels.

Jasper opened Carlie's door to find Addison on the floor crying. Carlie and Nessie stood by, watching.

"Addison, honey, what happened?" Jasper asked bending down in front of her.

"My-my-finger," She cried going into Jasper's arms.

"Oh, baby girl, it's okay," Jasper cooed.

Rosalie bent down by him, waving Carlie over. "Carlie, sweetie, what happened?"

"She smashed her finger, Mommy," Carlie stated.

Jasper stood up with Addison who was still crying. "Come on, baby girl, let's get downstairs and take a look at it." Addison sniffed as Jasper took her downstairs. Downstairs, Jasper sat back down on the couch.

"What happened?" Carlisle and Esme asked.

"She smashed her finger," Jasper said turning Addison around. "Show me where it hurts, sweetie."

Addison held up her pinkie on her right hand. "Daddy, fix it."

Jasper took her pinkie in his hand, gently. "Baby, it doesn't look broken. I'm sure it's fine," Jasper said kissing it.

"Jasper, can I look at it? I am a doctor," Carlisle asked.

Jasper nodded. Carlisle sat down by him and took Addison's pinkie in his hand.

"Addison, can you bend it for me?" Carlisle asked. Addison slowly bent it, wincing slightly. "It isn't broken. It will be fine just put ice on it for awhile."

Jasper nodded. "Here that, baby girl, your finger is okay."

Addison sniffed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jasper smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Is she okay?" Rosalie asked.

"She's fine, just a little shaken," Jasper answered.

Rosalie smiled and stroked Addison's blonde hair. "Jazz, she looks just like you. It's so hard to believe."

"I know. I'm glad too."

"Can I hold her?" Rosalie asked.

Jasper nodded and slowly handed Addison to Rosalie. Addison smiled up at her. Rosalie teared up.

"Do you realize I haven't cried this much since Daniel was born?" Rosalie teased.

Jasper chuckled. "Sorry, Rose," He said standing up. "I'm sorry but we have to go."

Rosalie nodded and picked up his jacket. Jasper put it on then put Addison's jacket on her with Rosalie holding her. Jasper picked up her bag and the scrapbook. He then pulled Addison back in his arms.

Rosalie kissed Addison's hair. "If you need someone to watch her while you're busy or anything, just bring her over. I'm usually here and if not call Esme or Bella or even Alice. We would love taking care of her," Rosalie told him.

"Thank you, Rose," Jasper said kissing Rosalie's cheek. He turned to the Cullens. "I'm sorry you had to hear my story."

"It's fine," Esme said hugging him and Addison.

"Thanks. Emmett, it was nice meeting you again."

Emmett nodded and shook his hand. "You too, Jasper, and take care."

"And it was nice meeting you all," Jasper said to the Cullens.

Carlisle and Edward shook his hand. Carlisle also shook Addison's hand. Bella hugged him and Addison. Alice looked at Jasper and Addison for awhile then came up and hugged them. Jasper could of sworn he felt an electric shock go through his body. Alice finally released him with a strange look on her face.

"Bye," Jasper said giving Rosalie a hug. "And, Rose, you and Emmett come over this and finish the scrapbook."

Rosalie nodded. "Of course we will. Bye, Jazz, Addison."

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get out. I'll put the next chapter out ASAP. Btw, Addison's middle name and Jasper's mom has nothing to do with Jane from the Volturi. It's just a name. R&R please**


	4. Dinner with Alice

**A/N: Here you go, here's chapter 4. Thanks for waiting.**

**Playlist: The Climb by Miley Cyrus**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight only Addison and the plot**

* * *

Alice Cullen quietly closed her apartment door. She slipped off her shoes and laid on the couch. She closed her eyes and Jasper's face appeared. She sighed then sat up. She just met the guy and now all she can think about is him.. He gave her chills and when she hugged him, electric shocks went through her. She sighed again and got up. In her room, she slipped into something comfortable then crawled into bed.

***

Jasper knocked on Rosalie and Emmett's door the next morning. Addison held on to his hand beside him. Jasper squeezed her hand and smiled down at her.

Rosalie opened the door and beamed. "Jazz, Addison, it's so good to see you again!"

"Morning, Rose," Jasper said, "could you watch Addison for me?"

"Of course and don't you dare ask again. Come on in, Addison. Carlie can't wait to see you again," Rosalie said motioning for Addison to come in.

Addison looked at Jasper. Jasper bent down to her. "I'll be back around 4:00, okay?"

Addison nodded and held out her hand to Rosalie. Rosalie took it, smiling.

Jasper handed Rosalie Addison's bag. "There's an extra set of clothes and shoes. Her sippy cup and juice are in there along with some books. Oh and her blanket she has to sleep with during nap-time. She usually eats lunch around 11:00 and nap is 1:00," Jasper told her.

"Jasper, I have two kids, I think I can handle her," Rosalie said taking the bag. "Now go to work, Jazz."

Jasper smiled, kissed Addison's forehead, he then stood up and kissed Rosalie's cheek, and then kissed Addison again. "Bye."

***

Alice Cullen looked at the cereals trying to decide which one. She sighed when Jasper's face appeared in her head. _Get_ _a grip, _she thought.

"Alice?" A voice said behind her.

Alice turned to see Jasper Whitlock. "Jasper? What are doing here? And where's Addison?"

"I like to shop without her. I always end up spending way to much with her," Jasper said chuckling. "She's with Rose though."

Alice laughed. She grabbed her cereal then turned back to him. "So, where do you work?"

"I work for the Mitchell-Mathews company in Port Angeles. They needed me here so I came," Jasper answered grabbing his daughter's favorite cereal, Lucky Charms, and put it in his chart.

"So, you're a lawyer," Alice said.

"Lawyer and history teacher. I teach history online at night time. History is just kinda a hobby," Jasper told her continuing down the aisle with Alice by him.

"History teacher? What do you like the most about history?" Alice asked.

"Wars," He said simply.

"Wars?" She asked laughing.

"Why is that funny?" Jasper asked joining in.

"You have a daughter and you like to study about wars."

"And that's funny?" Jasper asked smiling.

Alice laughed. "Yeah."

Jasper chuckled. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Finding something to eat for tonight, again," Alice answered.

Jasper thought for a moment. "Why don't you come over and have dinner with Addison and me? I make the best steak."

Alice laughed. "I don't know."

"No, I won't take no for an answer," Jasper told her taking her hand and her pen. He wrote his address on her hand.

Alice nodded. "I'll be there and those steaks better be the best," She joked.

"Oh, you can count on it."

***

Addison giggled as her father lifted her on his feet. He lifted her on his feet. He lifted her into his arms and spun her then dipped her. He lifted her back into her arms then kissed her nose.

"Daddy!" She cried. "Sing!"

"Sing? You want me to sing?" Jasper asked setting her on the counter. He turned on the radio. "Alright, baby girl, I'll sing."

He waited until a good song came on. Finally, Gary Nichols's "Unbroken Ground" came on.

"'_It's gonna be a hard row but it'll be worth it 'cause I know, underneath the surface wha's a-waiting dig a little deeper down. Keep doin' what you're doin', patiently. 'Cause nothin' worth growin' comes easily. Lovin' me's gonns be workin' Unbroken Ground'"_ Jasper sang the chorus.

Addison giggled. "Again, Daddy!"

Jasper shook his head no and picked her up. "No, no, no. We're gonna have company, baby girl."

Right at that time, the door bell rang. Jasper set her down and went to the door.

"Hi, Jasper," Alice said cheerfully.

"Alice, you found the place," Jasper said stepping out of her way. "Come in."

Alice smiled and stepped in. Jasper helped her out of her jacket. "Thank you," She said.

"You're welcome. The steaks are on the grill, the salads are done, and the rolls are in the oven," Jasper said leading her into the kitchen.

"Sounds good," Alice answered. In the kitchen, Addison was watching the rolls in the oven. "Hi, Addison, remember me?"

Addison looked up at Alice and nodded.

Alice bent down to her level. "You are such a pretty girl."

"Thank you,"Addison said.

"Come on, Addie, let's go check on the steaks," Jasper said grabbing her hand. "Alice, you too."

Alice followed them outside. Alice watched as Jasper picked Addison up and showed her what to do. Addison giggled as she picked up the steaks with the tongs and put them on the plate. Jasper laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Ready to eat?" Jasper asked.

Alice nodded and followed them back inside. Jasper set Addison down in the kitchen.

"Addison, why don't you show Miss Alice to the table," He said getting out two glass plates and one plastic.

Addison nodded and held out her hand to Alice who gladly took it. Addison lead her to the table and then her seat.

"Wait," Jasper said as Alice pulled her chair out. He came over and pulled out her hair. "Here you go."

"You are such a gentleman," Alice said laughing.

Jasper chuckled and set Addison in her booster seat. He, then, went back and put three pieces of steak on each plate. He cut up Addison's steak and gave her some salad. He took the rolls out of the oven and carefully put one on Addison's plate. He set Addison's plate in front of her. He then fixed his and Alice's plate. After he set them in front of his and Alice's place, he set down. "Alright let's eat."

"Jasper, this is delicious," Alice said after taking a bite.

"Well, your family isn't the only family that can cook," Jasper teased.

Alice smiled and turned to Addison. "Your daddy thinks he is so funny."

Addison giggled and took a bite of roll.

Alice turned back to Jasper. "She's really shy," Alice stated.

"She'll warm up to you," Jasper assured her pushing Addison's bangs out of her eyes.

Alice smiled at Addison then at Jasper, "You're a great father," Alice told him taking another bite.

"I try," Jasper answered shrugging.

"No, you are."

Jasper shrugged again. "No, a great father would have a mother for their daughter."

Alice frowned. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up."

"It's fine. I'm so focused on supporting her, I haven't considered dating and finding someone. Plus, Rose is great," Jasper said.

Addison smiled when Jasper mentioned Rosalie. "Auntie Rose!" She cried.

Jasper smiled and kissed her forehead. "Yes, Auntie Rose. Now, baby girl, you need to eat."

"Yes, Daddy."

***

Alice laughed as Jasper lifted Addison and danced with her. Addison giggled. Jasper laughed then kissed Addison's hair. He set her down.

"Okay, baby girl, it's bed time," Jasper told her.

"But, Daddy," Addison whined but stopped when she saw Jasper's face. "Okay." She ran to her room. A few minutes later, she came back in her winter pajamas. "Daddy, dance with Alice!" She said.

Jasper blinked, surprised. He bent down in front of her. "Baby, you have to go to bed."

"Not 'til you dance with Alice," She said.

"Alright," Jasper agreed. He picked her up and sat her down on the couch next to Alice. He held his hand out to Alice.

Alice took it, laughing. He put his left hand on her waist and took her left hand in his right. He pulled her close then stepped. Together they made up a dance with Addison watching. When they stopped, Addison jumped up for joy.

"Yay! Again!" Addison said.

"No," Jasper said picking her up. "It's bed time. Say good-night to Alice."

"Night, Alice," Addison said reaching for her.

Alice pulled her in her arms. "Night, sweetie," Alice said kissing her forehead.

Addison kissed Alice's cheek then went back into Jasper's arms. Jasper took her to her room.

Alice went over to the pictures hanging up. She felt Jasper come up by her a few minutes later.

"My mom wanted a picture before I left," Jasper said. "She didn't want us to leave but she knew I needed to support Addison by myself."

"Was it hard to leave?" Alice asked.

"In some ways like leaving my mom but I also left Addison's mother," Jasper said quietly.

"Can I ask you something about her mother?"

Jasper stiffened. "Sure."

"Did she really not want her own daughter?"

"No, not at all. She hated acting responsible so she happily gave Addison up as soon as she was born," Jasper said relaxing a bit. "THe nurse told me she didn't even want to look at Addison."

Alice's eyes widen. "Not a single look?"

"Nope and Addison was the most beautiful baby."

"That's terrible," Alice said shaking her head.

"That's why I don't like thinking, talking, or anything about her," Jasper said. After a few minutes of looking at the picture in silence, Jasper finally spoke again. "Would you like some cake? My new neighbor gave it to me and Addison doesn't need it."

"Sure, I would love some," Alice said cheerfully.

Jasper led her to the kitchen. Alice took a seat as Jasper fixed tow plates. He handed her a plate and sat across from her.

"So, enough about me. What about you? What do you do?" Jasper asked taking a bite.

"I own a small party planning service with my mom. I do most the work now. We do just about everything. Weddings, birthdays, anniversaries, and so much more," Alice said taking a bite. "This is really good, who made it?"

"Mrs. Williams, right next door," Jasper said.

"Mrs. Williams is amazing. She is the nicest woman. He son, not so much. He is such a prev," Alice said.

Jasper chuckled. "How do you know that?"

"He use to follow me around along with Rose when she first got here," Alice answered.

Jasper stiffened. "That's awful."

"He was a real jerk," Alice said taking another bite.

Jasper smiled and watched her as he ate.

***

Jasper helped Alice into her jacket. She smiled when she turned back to him.

"Thank you, I had a great time," Alice said. "And you're a great dancer."

"Thank you, so are you. I had a great time, too," Jasper told her.

Alice looked down then looked back into his eyes. "Do you want to go dancing this Friday? Port Angeles has a great place to go dancing," Alice asked.

Jasper looked at her stunned. "I would love to but Addison?"

"My mother would love to keep her. Dad and her love kids," Alice told him.

Jasper smiled. "Alright. Friday at 7:00. I'll pick you up."

Alice nodded and wrote her address on a piece of paper. "Here's my address. See you Friday."


	5. First Date Part 1

**A/N: Here's chapter 5 like I promised.**

**Playlist: Not really a song, a movie. The Little Mermaid in spanish!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own Addison**

* * *

The next morning, Addison ran into her father's room. She saw he had half the covers off. She giggled and tiptoed over to him. She then crawled on top of him.

"Daddy, wake up," Addison said poking his chest.

Jasper groaned and opened his eyes. "I'm up." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Hungry!" Addison said.

Jasper groaned and looked at the time. He had to be at the office in an hour. He sat up, taking Addison with him. "Alright, let's eat."

Jasper carried her into the kitchen and set her in her boaster seat. He fixed her breakfast, ate his really quickly then went to get dress. He was tying his tie when Addison came in.

"Daddy?" She said crawling on his bed.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He asked.

"Am I going to Auntie Rose's?" She asked.

Jasper smiled and nodded.

"Yay!" She cried jumping up. "Daddy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Do you like Alice?"

Jasper froze at his daughter's question. He turned to her and picked her up. "Yes, I do, very much," He said quietly.

***

Jasper tapped his pen as he read though the new case. It was another custody case. Jasper hated cases like these. They always reminded him of what he went though. He sighed and as he finished reading, took a couple of notes.

"Mr. Whitlock," His assistant said peeking her head in, "a lady is here saying she's your best friend and she has your daughter. Should I let them in?"

Jasper looked up. "Yes, of course," Jasper told her.

His assistant nodded and left. Jasper cleaned up his stack of papers then stood up. Rosalie came with Daniel on her hip and Carlie holding her hand. Addison came running in to Jasper's arms.

"Daddy!" She cried. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, sweetheart," Jasper said hugging her.

"Auntie Rose and Alice took me shopping!" She cried.

"Really?" Jasper asked raising his eyebrows at Rosalie.

"Don't even think about paying us back, Jazz, it was mine and Alice's treat," Rosalie told him.

Jasper shook his head then carried Addison over to his desk. He set her down in his chair and let her play a game on his laptop. Carlie came over as well. Jasper went back to Rosalie.

"So Alice told me you and her are going dancing Friday," Rosalie bugged. "And that yall had dinner last night."

Jasper chuckled quietly as her southern accent came out. "Yeah, and?" He asked not wanting to get on the subject.

"And do you like her?" Rosalie asked.

Jasper sighed. "I met her three days ago."

"Jasper," Rosalie whined wanting to know.

"Fine. Yes, I like her. She's fun, full of energy, pretty, and has the most beautiful eyes," Jasper admitted.

Rosalie smiled. "I knew it! I knew you liked her! You two are perfect for each other!"

"Rose," Jasper groaned. "Listen, what happened with Addison's mother made me not able to trust women. I don't like getting to close to women."

Rosalie sat down on the couch. "Do you want to tell me more about her?"

Jasper shook his head, thinking about what his mom said.

_Flashback:_

_Jasper closed the door of Addison's room and went to the living room. His mom was on the couch._

_"Jasper, honey, come here," She said._

_Jasper looked at her and sat down. "What is it?"_

_"Honey, it has been six months. Go out and date again," She told him._

_"Mom, I don't think I can. I don't think I can trust women. I don't think I can find a mother for Addison like you."_

_"Jasper, I know but everyone has a soulmate and yours will care about Addison as much as you do," She said._

_End Flashback_

Rosalie sighed. "Look, Jasper, I know Alice. She was my best friend, well besides you. And I know she already loves Addison. I could see her eyes glow as she was shopping for her. Alice adores her."

"I can tell, Rose, but it isn't just about Addison. She messed me up," Jasper told her. "I don't know if I can trust Alice."

Rosalie shook her head. "You can trust Alice just as much as you trust me," She assured him. She stood up, switched Daniel to her other hip. "We should go and let you work. Carlie, let's go. Addison, come on let us let your daddy work. You'll see him later."

Addison ran over to Jasper. He picked her up and kissed her forehead. "Bye, Daddy!" She said.

"Bye, baby girl. I love you," Jasper said.

***

Alice hummed as she put away her new dress for Friday. She had found a strapless white dress with black flowers and a black bow around the waist. (A/N: Here's the link: .com/acatalog/jo_). Alice then hummed her way to the living room thinking of Jasper and of course Addison. She had to admit, she loved Addison. Jasper, on the other hand, was different but a good different. She was definitely falling for him.

***

**Friday: **Jasper nervously tied his tie as Addison watched from his bed. She was talking to his mother about Alice and Jasper and Alice going out.

"_Really? Your daddy is going out?" _Mrs. Whitlock asked.

"Yup. He looks handsome," Addison said.

Jasper chuckled and put on his suit's jacket. "Can I talk to Grandma?" Addison handed him the phone. "Hi, Mom."

"_Honey, are you actually going out?" _She asked.

"Yes, I am. Alice is Rosalie's husband's sister. Do you remember Rosalie's husband, Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"_Ah, Emmett, such a nice boy. I'm sure his sister is just as nice. Go have fun, darlin'." _She said.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll talk to later, Mom. Love you," Jasper hung up the phone. "Alright, baby girl, come here."

Jasper picker her up and carried her to the living room. He set her on the couch. The doorbell rang right on time and Jasper opened it to reveal Esme.

"Esme, thank you for watching Addison," Jasper said letting her in.

"It is no trouble. Carlisle always works on Friday nights and I get so lonely," Esme told him, "and Addison is a doll."

"Thank you for everything," Jasper said again. He turned to Addison. "Now you be a good girl for Esme and go to bed on time. I'll be back a little late so don't wait up, baby girl." He kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"Bye, Daddy, have fun," Addison said hugging him.

Jasper went to the door. "Thank you again, Esme. Bye."

"Bye, Jasper, and be good to my daughter," Esme said.

"I will, ma'am," Jasper promised as Esme closed the door behind him.

***

Alice nervously straighten her hair. She hasn't been out in a couple years now and she has never liked a guy this much. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was finally finished. She was slipping on her shoes when the doorbell rang. She took another look then went to the door.

Alice opened the door to see Jasper holding a bouquet of roses.

"Roses?" Alice said surprised. "Jasper, that is so sweet."

Jasper smiled and handed her the flowers. "That's just the southern way."

Alice giggled. "Thank you," She said taking the roses from him. "Come in while I get a vase."

Jasper closed the door behind him and watched her go into the kitchen. She came back out with the roses in a vase. She set them on her dining room table. She grabbed her purse and jacket.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Of course," Jasper answered helping her put on her jacket.


	6. AN

**Playlist:**

**Me from Beauty and the Beast on Broadway**

**This is not a real update. I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have been really busy. These last few weeks of school were really stressful plus I had teenage drama on top of that. **

**I'm sorry but I won't be able to update until July. I'm going away this summer for a whole month. It's a summer program so I won't be able to update while I am there. :( I'm really really sorry but I will give you a sneak preview of what is to come of the story not the next chapter.**

**Preview:**

"Where is she? She has never done this before!"

"Addison, Addison! Leila, where's Addison?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I want my daughter!"

"How dare you come here! This is my family not yours. My daughter not yours. You gave her up four years ago."

**There is your preview. I am not giving up on this story. I will update as soon as get back. And while I'm gone guess who says each of these and message me if you think you got it. ;) Until July, farwell!**


	7. First Date Part 2

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. School has taken up all of my time but thats what I get for being an AP student. Anyway thank you for everyone for reviewing and waiting for this chapter. Here is the chapter you've been waiting on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, sadly. But if I did Breaking Dawn would be better. I only own Addison and the story plot.**

* * *

Alice and Jasper arrived at the dance club. Jasper took Alice's coat off then led her to the dance floor. Alice giggled as he spun her around then caught her around the waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her close then spun her again. He caught her just as the song ended and changed to a slow song. Alice sighed and leaned into Jasper and put her head on his chest.

"I love this song," Alice breathed.

"Me too," Jasper said.

They continued dancing in silence until the end of the song. Another fast song came on and Jasper and Alice immediately started dancing again. They spent hours at the club when finally Jasper looked down at his watch.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

Alice nodded, secretly not wanting to go but she knew she had to since he was a father.

Jasper helped her with her jacket and leading her out. At her apartment, Jasper insisted to walk her to her door. She shooked her head but let him.

"I had a great time tonight, Alice. Best I've had in a long time," Jasper said at her door.

"I did too," Alice said smiling.

Jasper smiled back thinking she looked beautiful. He put his hand on her cheek. He stroked her cheek with his thumb. She leaned into his hand and smiled. Jasper leaned in and kissed her. They pulled away both grinning from ear to ear.

"Woah," They said at the same time. Alice giggled.

Jasper smiled. "Come over tomorrow," He said.

"Aren't Emmett and Rosalie coming?" Alice asked taking his hand.

"Yeah and? It's my house."

Alice laughed. "Okay. I'll be there," She said.

"Around 2?"

"Around 2," Alice said nodding. "I'll see you tomorrow." She let go of his hand.

"Great, bye," Jasper said kissing her cheek.

She smiled and walked in her apartment.

***

Jasper was still smiling when he entered his house. Esme was sitting on his couch reading her book.

"Esme?" He said.

She looked up, closing her book. "Oh, Jasper, youre back," She said smiling and standing up. "Did you and Alice have fun?"

Jasper still in dreamy state, nodded. "Yes, we did."

Esme beamed knowing that look. "Well, I should go. Addison was an angel."

"Thank you, Esme," Jasper said as Esme hugged him.

"Bye, Jasper"

"Bye," He said. He closed the door then went into Addison's room. She curled up in a ball with her teddy bear. Jasper went out to her and kissed her forehead.

He left her room then closed her door. He went into his room and took off his suit. Jasper then laid down in his bed thinking about his kiss with Alice. He knew he fell for her.

* * *

**A/N: I know its short but next update on Monday for sure. So wait until then. Thank you and R&R.**


	8. Dinner Date Rose and Em

**A/N: I updated!!!!!! Aren't you proud of me? I have hit over 4,000 hits on this story and I'm so happy so help me get to 100 reviews :). Here is the update.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly only Addison.**

* * *

Jasper was till light-headed when he woke up. That date was the best date of his life. He got up and went into the living room. Addison was watching TV.

"Morning, baby girl," Jasper said sitting next to her.

"Daddy!" She cried jumping up and sitting in his lap. "I miss you!"

"I missed you too, darlin'," Jasper told her. "Guess who is coming over today."

Addison raised her eyebrows. "Rose?"

"Yes but tonight. Alice is coming over a little later."

Addison clapped her little hands.

Jasper chuckled and carried her into the kitchen.

*2:00*

Alice was still beaming from last night when she rang the doorbell. Jasper opened it with a smile.

"Hi," Alice said.

"Hi," Jasper answered. He looked over his shoulder then kissed her cheek. "I missed you." He took her hand.

Alice smiled and said, "I missed you." She allowed him to lead her in. "Where's Addison?"

"She's in her room," Jasper answered.

"Great. Maybe we should-" Jasper silenced her with a kiss. "Jasper!"

"She can come in whenever she wants," Jasper answered.

"Jasper, come on," Alice said pulling him to Addison's room.

Addison was on her stomach, coloring. She had her legs up in the air, swinging them.

"Hey, Addison," Alice said.

Addison jumped up and hugged her legs. "Alice! Color!"

"Of course." Alice got down on the floor with her. Addison handed her a page and crayons. Jasper smiled and sat on Addison's bed. Addison hummed as she colored. Alice did the same then turned to Jasper, smiling.

"Daddy, all done!" Addison cried crawling into his lap.

"That's beautiful, baby girl. Why don't we go hang it up?" Jasper asked standing up with her in his arms.

Alice stood up and followed them into the kitchen. She watched as Addison hung up her picture on the fridge. Jasper laughed as the picture started falling off. He grabbed another magnet and hung it up right. Addison struggled out of his arms and went to Alice.

"Movie!" She cried grabbing her hand.

***

Jasper laughed as Alice and Addison danced around the room. Jasper was still laughing when the doorbell rang. Jasper went to the door and opened to reveal Rosalie, Emmett, Carlie, and Daniel.

"Rose, Emmett, you made it," Jasper said. "Come in."

Jasper led them to the living room. Alice was sitting on the floor with Addison, playing with her dolls.

"Alice?" Emmett asked shocked. "What are you doing here?"

Alice stood up and hugged her brother. "Hi, Em! Jasper invited me over."

Emmett looked at Jasper.

"Emmett, don't," Rosalie warned. "What are we having?"

"Hamburgers. The fried are in the oven," Jasper answered.

"Are you staying for dinner, Alice?" Rosalie asked setting Daniel on the floor with Carlie and Addison.

"I-"

"Yes!" Addison interrupted, hugging Alice's legs. Alice smiled and picked her up. "'lice, stay"

"I will, Addison," Alice said kissing Addison's forehead.

Rosalie smiled. "Emmett, why don't you help Jasper with the burgers?"

Emmett nodded and followed Jasper outside. Alice set Addison down as Rosalie squealed.

"How was last night?" She asked pulling Alice over.

"Perfect," Alice said dreamily.

"Did you kiss?"

"Yes."

"Yay! My two best friends together!"

"Rose!" Alice laughed sitting on the couch.

Jasper and Emmett soon came back. Emmett sat by Rosalie and Jasper by Alice.

"Burgers will be done soon," Jasper said. "Then after we eat, I'll let you finish the scrapbook."

"Thanks, Jazz," Rosalie said. "And I would love to see her room."

"Of course," Jasper said as Addison crawled in his lap.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," She said pouting.

Jasper chuckled and stood up with her in his arms. "Alright, let's go see if it is done."

Addison clapped as everyone followed Jasper.

* * *

**A/N: Alright next chapter will be ASAP. In the meantime read my first two SWAC stories. R&R.**


	9. Important Read Please!

**A/N: This is not an update sorry. Anyway I would like all my readers to know I have been nominated for don'tcallmeLeeLee's The Two Sides of Twilight forum for Best fanfiction in progress. Now I need at least 2-3 more votes to be in the finale poll. This is truly an honor and it would be a bigger honor to be in the finale poll. So every reader go out and nominated and I will promise at least three updates next week. I would do it this week but I have midterms :(. Anyway update next week, updates on my Channy stories, and sleeping in. Thank you again to all my readers. Peace out suckas!**

**Lyrics of the day: **

_I want someone to love me  
For who I am  
I want someone to need me  
Is that so bad?  
I wanna break all the madness  
But it's all I have  
I want someone to love me  
For who I am_


	10. Dinner Date Part 2

**A/N: Hey people, look I update! I'm so proud of my self. Okay before I start, everyone needs to watch Glee. It is AWESOME!!!!!!!!! Anyway I do not own Twilight only Addison. Oh and here's the link to nominate this story:**

http://forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net / topic / 66481 / 20624122 / 1 /

**just remove spaces and add dots.**

**Thanks again to all my readers. **

**Love you all!**

* * *

*After Dinner*

"Aw, Jasper, she looks so cute with cake all over her!" Rosalie cried.

"It wasn't just on her, it was on me too," Jasper told her laughing at the memory.

*Flashback*

_Jasper quickly snapped a picture of Addison and her cake. "Okay, baby girl, dig in!"_

_Addison giggled and clapped her hands. She took her tiny hand and scooped up some cake. She took a big bite. "Daddy!" She cried._

_Jasper bent down, giving the camera to his aunt. "Yes, sweetie?"_

_She took her other hand, scooped some more cake, then threw it in his face. "Yum!"_

_Jasper chuckled but let her continued letting her give him some cake._

*End Flashback*

"You just let her stuff your face?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I mean, what do you tell a one-year old? Of course, after that, I didn't cake for a year," Jasper said laughing.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice joined in laughing.

"I think that's very sweet of you," Alice said taking his hand without Emmett seeing and squeezed it.

Jasper smiled down at her then saw Rosalie turn the page. "Ah, her first football game," He pointed to a picture of him and baby Addison with a couple of Texas players.

"Aw, you're wearing matching shirts," Rosalie said.

Jasper laughed. "Rose, my whole family was wearing matching shirts."

Rosalie laughed. "It's still cute. I bet Miss Jane had an awful time."

"Not really," Jasper answered. "When you're caring for to your granddaughter the whole time and love her immensely, you have a great time."

"That is just like you, making your own mom care for your daughter while you watch football."

Jasper grinned. "Yep that's me. Hey remember the time we did that parenting class in 11th grade?"

"Oh yeah," Rosalie said laughing, "and you made me take care of the doll so you could go hang out with your buddies."

"I'm sure the doll was perfect, babe," Emmett said.

"Oh it was but Jasper here got a F for not helping," Rosalie said grinning.

Jasper chuckled. "Well, it was a good game."

Rosalie rolled her eyes as Emmett and Alice laughed.

"You two must of been pretty close if the teacher paired you up," Alice stated.

Jasper laughed as he put his arm around Rosalie. "The closest."

"We were so close teachers thought we were dating but of course, that never worked out," Rosalie said laughing.

"You tried?" Emmett asked instantly jealous.

"Yeah for like an hour," Rosalie answered putting a reassuring hand on his knee.

*Flashback*

_"Maybe we could try," Rosalie thought aloud, instantly rejecting it._

_"Like dating?" Jasper asked._

_"Yeah, I mean why not? And if it doesn't work out, we can tell people we tried and we're better as friends," Rosalie answered._

_"Okay. Let's try."_

_*That night*_

_Rosalie threw down her fork. "Jazz, I can't do this."_

_"It was your idea, Rose."_

_"I know and it wasn't my best," Rosalie admitted._

_Jasper sighed in relief. "Thank God, 'cause this was awkward. Friends?"_

_Rosalie smiled. "The best."_

*End Flashback*

"Just like that? It didn't ruin your friendship?" Alice asked.

Jasper shook his head, took his arm off of Rosalie, and put his other arm around Alice. "It wasn't that hard. We put the date as a friendly dinner."

"And still are the best of friends," Rosalie stated.

Emmett growled all of the sudden. "Get your hands off of my sister!" He cried jumping up.

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled jumping up, followed by Jasper and Alice.

"That's my baby sister you are messing with!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett, listen to me," Jasper said. "I'm not 'messing' with your sister."

"Em, we've only been out a couple of time," Alice told him, trying with all her might to pull him back.

"Listen, I know how you feel. Remember what I did to you when I found out you and Rose were getting married?" Jasper asked as Rosalie got between the two boys. Alice was still trying to pull Emmett away.

"Yeah, you tried to beat me up but your dad stopped you. But Rose isn't your sister," Emmett said peeking around Rosalie.

"She pretty much is," Jasper said. "We grew up together."

"Em, honey, his parents were my second parents. They still re and Jasper is the brother I never had," Rosalie told him. "Emmett, I know Jasper and he will not hurt Alice in any way."

"Rosalie, he has a kid!" Emmett yelled.

Alice gasped and released Emmett. Rosalie turned to her husband, red in the face. Jasper just shook his head.

"Emmett, that was cold!" Rosalie cried. "To have the nerve-"

"Rose, Alice, can you give us a minute?" Jasper asked.

Rosalie nodded. Alice hesitated but was pulled out by Rosalie.

"Emmett, I know I made a huge mistake but if I didn't have Addison, I don't know how I could survive. She is my world. And just because I made that first mistake doesn't mean I'll make it again. I haven't drank in two years. Plus, I really like your sister and I promise I will never hurt her," Jasper told him.

Emmett sighed and stepped away. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear. I like you, Jasper, but if you hurt my sister, I'll hurt you."

* * *

**Alright there is the long awaited chapter. Later today if any of you are Sonny With a Chance fans, I'm updating my Christmas Channy story and Two Little Words and probably First Impressions are Everything. Remember to vote for me. Oh reviews:**

**Luthiem Vardamir: Thank you for voting for me. It is such an honor.**

**Alice Whitlock 111: The link is at the top.**

**Everyone else: Thanks!!! Love you all.**

**I don't have time to do all reviews since I have 66 which is more of an honor then being nominated. Thanks again!**


	11. Note

**A/N: Hey guys, Check-It-Out93 here, formly Who_I_Am93. **

**Sorry but this isn't an update but I have good news, updates in May!!!**

**Well towards the end of May.**

**I'm sorry but I have show choir, AP Exams, and end of year exams.**

**But as soon as they are done, updates!**

**I would have them this week but my dad but a password on the computer**

**And I'm going to visit a college. **

**Well until May.**

**Peace**


	12. On Hiatus

**A/N: Hey guys, Check-It-Out93 here, formly Who_I_Am93. **

**Sorry but this isn't an update and I'm sorry to say this story is on hiatus **

**at least for a couple weeks. **

**I kinda don't like Twilight anymore**

**and I'm having trouble wanting to write it.**

**I am so sorry.**

**I promise to update and I will.**

**But I need a break until the end of June.**

**Sorry but I love all my readers.**


	13. Important Note Please Help

**Hey guys. I know it's been a long time since I updated and I am so sorry. I looked back on this story a few weeks ago and felt so bad about abandoning this story. I tried to type it up but I lost inspiration for this story. I know that's not what you want to hear and that's not what I want to type. I hate finding stories where the author never finishes them. But the truth is, I am now in college which means I am super busy and I lost interest in Twilight. I know exactly how I want this story to go and I really don't want to give up just yet. If someone could be my Beta and help me, I will love them forever. Some of the story is written out, it just needs to be type. The rest has to be written out but I know what I want. If you have any ideas on how to help me finish this story, please let me know. I'm not giving up just yet. With YOUR help, I might be able to finish. In the meantime, I have written stories for Zoey 101, Sonny with a Chance, and iCarly. Check those out. Thanks for being there. Love you guys.**


	14. Need Coauthor Please Read

I've been thinking long and hard about this story and I think I have a solution. I don't want to give this story up but I have no inspiration for it so if anyone wants to co-write with me, we will be able to finish the story and the way I see it. I do not need a Beta. I have one. This person and I will finish this story together. PM me if you would like to help and I will choose. I'm doing this for you people who don't want to see this story ending without an ending. I hate when I stumble upon a great story and has never been finished. That's why I want to do this. Also, if you are or know someone who is good at Photoshop or , please PM me. I need help making a banner for my story. Thanks, I love you all!


	15. Sunday Date

**Long time, no update guys! Yes, I am alive and I am slowing working on this story. I was reading through the reviews for this story for You Write What? tweet session #GoodBadUglyReviews and I felt so bad! So I'm going to try to finish. If anyone would like to help, I will love you forever. Anyway, I hope this chapter is worth the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Addison**

"Bye, Em, Rose, see you later!" Alice called as Jasper closed the door behind them and turned to her.

"Thanks for coming over, Alice," Jasper said taking her hand.

"Anytime," Alice said smiling.

"Daddy, bed!" Addison cried running towards them.

Jasper bent down to her level. "Are you tried, baby girl?" He asked pulling down her shirt.

Addison nodded going into his arms. Jasper lifted her up and started walking to her room. "Alice!" Addison cried. Jasper stopped and turned back around. Addison held her hand out to Alice. "Come on!"

Alice smiled and nodded, following Jasper to her room. Jasper laid Addison down in her bed, tucked her in, and then sat beside her.

"You want to read a bedtime story or are you too tired?" He asked.

"Sleepy," She answered yawning.

"Good." Jasper leaned down and kissed her forehead, nose, and cheeks; a bedtime routine he did every night. Addison giggled then kissed her father's cheek. "Goodnight, baby girl."

Addison smiled then held out her hand to Alice. Alice leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Night, Addison."

"Night, 'Lice. Night, Daddy."

Jasper kissed her head one more time ad led Alice out, turning off the light and closing the door half-way. He led Alice to the living room where he helped her with her coat. "Thanks for coming again."

"My pleasure. So do you want to take Addison to the park with me tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"Wouldn't miss it." Jasper grabbed her hand and kissed it then leaned down to kiss her nose.

Alice laughed. "You sure do know how to mess with a girl's mind."

Jasper chuckled then grabbed her around the waist, pulled her close, and kissed her.

Alice pulled away and rested her head on his chest. "I really like you."

"And I really like you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Great. Around 11?"

"Perfect."

"Bye," Alice said pulling away and leaving.

Jasper smiled as he closed the door.

* * *

Addison skipped as her daddy led her to the park. She couldn't wait to see Alice again. She loved Alice, almost as much as Auntie Rose. Her daddy liked Alice more than Auntie Rose. She could tell. Finally she spotted Alice at the playground.

"Alice!" She cried running towards the pixie like girl.

Alice bent down to catch Addison in her arms. "Hi, Addison! How are you today?"

"Good!"

Alice smiled and stood up as Jasper walked up. "Ready to play, baby girl?" Jasper asked Addison.

Addison nodded, taking both their hands and leading them to the playground.

* * *

Emmett groaned when he heard Alice' voicemail for the tenth time. "Where is she?"

"Em, calm down, I'm sure she forgot," Rosalie said handing Daniel to Esme.

"She never forgets!" Emmett cried.

Rosalie sighed and looked towards Edward, hoping he could calm Emmett down. "Edward, please."

"Em, I'm sure Alice is fine and has a perfectly good reason," Edward said.

Emmett growled at him. "Mom, why aren't you worried about Alice?"

"Because, hon, I trust your sister and so should you," Esme answered.

"Dad?" Emmett turned to Carlisle.

"Emmett, she's fine," Carlisle assured him.

"Ugh!" Emmett cried storming out of the room.

Rosalie sighed. "He is so protective."

* * *

Alice laughed and leaned into Jasper who threw his arm around her. "I'm so glad you came," Alice said.

"Me too. Addison is having a great time," Jasper said watching Addison slide down the slide then run to them.

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

Jasper looked at his watch. "Okay, baby girl, let's go."

"What time is it?" Alice asked.

"12:30."

Alice gasped, stood up and gathered her things. "I have to go."

"Why?"

"Cullen lunch and I'm late."

"What?" Jasper asked standing up as well and picking up Addison.

"My mom cooks lunch every Sunday and we all eat together. I totally forgot about it. Why don't you and Addison come?"

"I don't know, Alice-"

"Please."

"Fine, let's go."

* * *

Rosalie laughed as Daniel crawled over to her. She picked him up and sat him in her lap as her daughter ran and sat in Esme's lap. Emmett came storming in, looking upset.

"Nothing! Still!" He cried.

"Are you still worried about Alice?" Rosalie asked.

Emmett tried to not look angry. "No."

Rosalie rolled her eyes as Alice came into the living room.

"I'm here! I am so sorry I'm late," She said putting her purse down on the table beside the couch. "Hey, Mom." She went over and kissed Esme's cheek then tickled Carlie's feet.

"Auntie, stop!" Carlie cried.

"Why were you so late, honey?" Esme asked.

"I was at the park with Jasper and Addison. I hope it's okay but I invited them. Jasper is getting Addison out of the car now," Alice said.

"That's wonderful, more guest. I'll tell you father," Esme said putting Carlie down then going to the kitchen.

Jasper and Addison walked in a few minutes later. Alice waved Addison over who immediately went over to play with Carlie and Renesme.

"Hey, Jasper," Emmett said motioning for him and Alice to join him on the couch. "Alice, thanks for picking up your phone."

Alice looked at Emmett confused as she sat down by her brother. "My phone? Emmett, my phone broke a week ago. Remember? I don't get a new one until tomorrow," Alice said.

Emmett blinked a few times, trying to remember. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Time to eat!" Esme called from the kitchen.

* * *

Jasper put his arm around Alice as he walked her to her apatment's door; Addison in her arms. Jasper took her keys and unlocked the door.

"Thank you," She whispered, trying not to wake up Addison. "Do you want to come in?"

Jasper shook his head. "I should get home, she's had a long day."

"I understand," She said passing the sleeping Addison over to him.

"I had fun this weekend, Alice, and I would really like to do it again," He said shifting Addison in his arms.

"What are you trying to say, Jasper?"

"I'm saying, Alice, would you go out with me?"

Alice smiled and kissed him. "Does that answer your question?"


End file.
